McFly POV
by xxMECxx
Summary: My idea of what the idea of POV is :' Mainly Dougie. 3rd person. Quick One sot


**Hey guys! This is a quick one shot that has been in my head for a while. Enjoy :)**

**Not related to my Before McFly story.**

* * *

**McFly POV**

Dougie walked into his bathroom at 7AM to have a shower and get ready for a long day at the studio, and something special that he'd planned to do later that night with his long term girlfriend Amanda.

He got out of the shower and dried his hair with a towel as he didn't want to wake Amanda up. After he was happy his hair was dry enough he walked over to the cupboard, got out his toothbrush and toothpaste and quickly, but effectively, brushed his teeth. He then dressed for the day.

As he walked past his bedroom he took a moment to watch the steady rise and fall of the blankets on his bed and a smile appeared on his face. He continued his journey down the twisting staircase, passing the living room and walked straight into then kitchen.

He opened the cutlery draw and picked up the small velvet box. He opened it to make sure the jewelry item was still in there. He took a deep breadth, put the box in his jeans pocket and made himself a bowl of cheerio's.

* * *

"Hey Dougs. What took you so long?" Tom Fletcher called as Dougie walked into the recording room 3 hours late.

Dougie sighed. "I did a Danny." A smile broke onto Tom's and Harry's face. Danny didn't get what Dougie meant.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Asked Danny, to be honest he was a little bit hurt.

"I got out of my house and when I locked the door the key broke so I had to wait for the door locking people. They woke Amanda up to."

"Aw man. That sucks." Danny said. All the hurt he was feeling disappeared. He knew how that felt, it had happened to him countless times. "How did she take it?"

"She wasn't impressed at all. She told me I was an idiot and that me and Dan switched minds." Tom, Danny and Harry looked at eachother. Dougie had a smile on his face thinking about his girl. "That thought is kinda freaky though. That would mean that Dan was sleeping with her." Danny and Dougie shuddered at the thought.

Danny because he didn't like Amanda at all. Neithe Tom, Danny or Harry like Amanda at all because she was a self obbsesed, inconsidurate cow. Even their manager Fletch didn't like her and couldn't see why Dougie was so crazy about her.

"C'mon guys. We gotta work on Falling In Love for the album." Came Fletchs' voice through the door Dougie left open.

* * *

"Amanda? Amanda I'm home." Called Dougue as he walked through the front door. The band has finished recording 2 hours early and so gone home early. Dougie looked in the living room, the kitchen and even out the garden allthough it was raining.

Hee then walked up his staircase. "Amanda? Are you up here?" Dougie heard the mattress in their shared room squeak. _'Crap! I just woke her up.'_ Dougs thought as he walked into the room but stopped in the doorway, the sight infront of him shocked him.

Amanda was half naked on top of the covers with her ex boyfriend on top of her, and they were making out and hadn't heard Dougie coming in.

Dougie stood in the doorway and after a while Amanda noticed him. "D-Dougie. Y-You're home early. How did everything go at the studio?" There was a long silence as Dougie was to shocked to speak. "Dougs, it's not what you think. Ben and I-"

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE NOW" Dougie screamed with tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Dougie I-"

"OUT. Now. Get out of my house, or I'll throw you out myself." All three in the room was surprised by the venom in Dougie's voice. Amanda and Ben leant down to get their clothes but were stopped by Dougie's voice. "No. Get out like that. Let the world see what you two were abuot to do." Neither of the two on the bed showed any signs of moving so with speed and strength he didn't know he had Dougie strode across the room, grabbed Bens shoulders and threw him onto the landing and then looked at Amanda.

"Why? Why would you do something like that to me? I thought you loved me."

Amanda held back a laugh. "Wow, you really are blind. Even that boy Danny could see I don't love you. You were just a way to get back at Ben." A smug smile entered her face.

She got up of the bed bit was stopped by Dougie. "Please, don't leave me. I-I love you Amanda. Look," he put his hand in his pocket and got the small box out. He opened it to reveil a silver engagment ring with 5 small diomands. He got down on 1 knee infront of her. "Amanda Jayne Lewis, I love you with all my heart and I want to be with you. I swear I'll do my best to change, to be here more."

Amanda looked down at him and laughed. "It don't matter anymore. It never would've meant anything to me. YOU don't mean anything to me." She walked past Dougie and onto the landing. Straight into Bens arms.

Dougie got up and walked to the landing. "Fine, go. But don't you dare come back and try to make things right. I swear I'll be ready for a fight." He laughed at how blind he'd been. "I never thought that it would end this way, Amanda. I thought you loved me. I loved you, and I thought you loved me back. Amanda, did I make you happy at all? I don't know HOW I fell in love with you. You can leave tonight but just know that tonight I looked at you from a different point of view and I don't know how or when I fell in love with you. Get out of my house and don't come back at all."

Ben and Amanda walked out into the rain, only in their underwear. Dougie slammed the door behind them and locked it. He leant back on the door and slid down it, crying into his arms.

* * *

(On stage)

"WEMBELLY!" Dany Jones shouted into his mike. The crowd cheered back to him. "This is a song that Dougie wrote a few weeks ago. It's called "Point Of View" or, what we like to call it "POV". Enjoy."

The music started up and Dougie tried to remember a time when he and Amanda enjoyed eachother company. He couldn't think one.

* * *

**So, what did you think?**

**Not the ending I had planned but it'll do :P**

**Please review and favourite :)**


End file.
